listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional vehicles
The following is a list of fictional cars Automobiles *6000 SUX - car from film RoboCop *Belchfire - name of the make of huge, overpowered cars in Grin and Bear it cartoons by George Lichty *The Betsy - Harold Robbins novel (and movie) The Betsy *Bormann 6 - car from the US film Putney Swope *Bulgemobile - name of the make of huge, overdecorated cars illustrated by Bruce McCall in National Lampoon *C.A.R.R. - Stroker & Hoop *Canyonero - a parody of typical SUVs, The Simpsons *Deling City bus - Final Fantasy VIII &mdash' Most notable for running 1 every 30 seconds *Durango 95 - sports car, from the film A Clockwork Orange *Helen Wheels - a Land Rover from the Paul McCartney song of the same name *Herkimer Battlejitney - "the best nonlethal military vehicle ever made" from the movie, Mystery Men *Heron sedan car - Nero Wolfe *Hirondel - the unpretentious make of car driven by Simon Templar, Leslie Charteris's character The Saint *The Homer - car designed by Homer Simpson, The Simpsons *IT - codename for a superfast gyroscopic unicycle designed by Mr. Garrison to combat airlines, South Park *The Jupiter 8 - a Roman car on an episode of the original Star Trek series *KARR - Knight Rider *KITT - Knight Rider *La Tourra - from Futurama *Mach 5 - the racing car driven by Speed Racer *Melmoth - Humbert Humbert's car in Lolita *Nike One 2022 - from Gran Turismo 4 computer game *Paragon Panther - make of the car from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang of which the one with the license plate GEN11 happened to be magical *Porter - a "1928 Porter" was the vehicle in My Mother the Car; a firm of this name once existed, but failed before that year *Rolls Royce Shadowshark - driven by 1930s pulp magazine character Dr Shade and yuppie Dark Lord Rex Leech in Kim Newman's fiction *Shinra truck - Final Fantasy VII, a 3 wheeled pickup (single wheel at the rear), presumably with a Makou engine *The Silver Hornet - driven by Inspector Clouseau in Revenge of the Pink Panther with extensive cosmetic modifications prone to falling apart *Il Tempo Gigante - designed and driven by Reodor Felgen (English name "Theodore Rimspoke") in the Norwegian puppet film Flåklypa Grand Prix (English title "Pinchcliffe Grand Prix") *Trovare - expensive but unreliable sports car from 'Europa', from the 1988 US movie It Takes Two *Wagon Queen Family Truckster (in Metallic Pea) - National Lampoon's Vacation *Wasabi - a badly designed Japanese car driven by Newton Pulsifer in Good Omens *Yamura - the series of race cars in the 1966 movie Grand Prix *The Catillac - Shape-shifting Cadillac convertible (Red body wth a white hood, truck, and interior, no tires or rims, a trophy for a hood ornament, and a fan where the spare tire should be), which can shift into an airboat, a mobile home, or a submarine in the Catillac Cats cartoons (paired with DIC Entertainment's Heathcliff cartoons) — despite looking like a junker, this car is really a hotrod capable of beating most other cars in any race Automobiles from the Grand Theft Auto series of computer games *Clover *Flash *Club mini cooper *Turismo *Washington List of names of cars in Gran Theft Auto 3 computer game *Ambulance *Banshee *Barracks OL *BF Injection *Blista *Bobcat *Borgnine *Cabbie *Cartel Cruiser *Cheetah *Coach *Dodo *Enforcer *Esperanto *Firetruck *Idaho *Infernus *Kuruma *Landstalker *Linerunner *Mafia Sentinel *Manana *Moonbeam *Mr. Wongs *Mule *Panlantic *Patriot *Perennial *Pony *Police *Rhino *Rumpo *Sentinel *Stallion *Stinger *Taxi *Triad Fish Van *Yankee Recreational Vehicles *Klassy Krib, a "fully-loaded" RV - The Simpsons Flying cars/personal spacecraft *Beta Romeo - flying car, Futurama *Ford Thundercougarfalconbird - flying car, Futurama *Plymouth V'ger - flying car, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Jr. - short-range single-person spacecraft for children, Futurama *Scooty-Puff Sr. - short-range single-person spacecraft for adults, Futurama *General Products - Spaceship hulls, Known Space Railroads and Trains *Wrath of Conrail - Futurama *Unnamed truck-train hybrid - Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome See also *List of famous automobiles *List of vehicles in The Simpsons *List of fictional models of real automobiles Category:Lists of automobiles Category:Lists of fictional things